darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon butler
Alathazdrar the Demon butler is a servant that players with at least level 50 Construction can hire to do various services in their player-owned house. The demon butler has the highest wage at 10,000 coins (7,500 coins after the completion of Love Story). Players must pay him the wage every eight uses of his services. The demon butler has inventory space for 26 items and a trip time of 7 seconds. Hiring Players can hire the demon butler at the Servants' Guild, which is located north of the marketplace in East Ardougne. All five servants wander inside the building except for the servant you have hired (if any). Before hiring any servant, the player must meet three requirements: #The player must have the required Construction level. #The player's house must have at least two bedrooms with beds constructed in each one. If one of the beds is removed, then the servant will not become present again until the bed is rebuilt and the player exits and re-enters the house. #The player must not have a servant already hired. If you wish to hire another servant, you must fire your current servant by talking to them in your house before going to the Servants' Guild. Services The services provided by servants can be cosmetic or vital resources for training Construction efficiently. Actions marked with an (*) count as one service before payment is required. The demon butler can: *Be summoned via the bell pull in the dining room or the Call Butler button on the House Settings interface. *Follow the player like a familiar even in building mode. *Greet visiting players as they enter the house. *Lead visiting players to the owner if the owner is in another room. *Lead visiting players outside. *Serve curry and tea to visiting players provided the player has a dining room with a table and a kitchen with the necessary supplies*. *Fetch building materials from the bank*. *Take building materials to the bank*. *Un-note noted items (excluding bones and ashes)*. *Take logs (noted or unnoted) to the sawmill for conversion into planks*. Training tips Many players prefer the Butler over the Demon Butler for several reasons. First, the Butler is only slightly slower, yet is half the cost of the Demon butler. Because of this, the Butler's cost per item is only 32 coins (24 coins with Love Story) whereas the Demon butler's cost per item is 48 coins (36 coins with Love Story). Second, using the Butler often provides faster experience than the Demon butler. A player building oak dungeon doors will find that they can build two doors in the time that it takes the Butler to get planks from the bank, and finish just as the Butler returns. This allows for constant experience to be gained. However, the Demon Butler is too fast for this, and players will be interrupted if they try to build two oak doors while the Demon Butler is away. Alternatively you may want to buy oak logs instead of oak planks and have your Demon Butler un-note them and take the logs to the sawmill while you make the oak dungeon doors; since this is normally drastically cheaper overall than buying the planks to start with and using a human Butler. Quotes Trivia *His chat text is blue, an effect used when Hazelmere telepathically communicates with the player during The Eyes of Glouphrie and The Path of Glouphrie. *Alathazdrar did not get graphically updated with most other demons on 29 August 2006, instead he was changed later on. *Alathazdrar's hands are blue, with a purple streak and look similar to other graphically updated demons' hands. This could mean a graphical update for Alathazdrar was planned but scrapped. *The demon butler does not have visible wings, but he claims to be able to fly on "wings of flame", while all other known demons have physical wings. *When players call for him, he says to male players: "What is thy bidding, my master?" and to female players: "What is thy bidding, my mistress?" This is a reference to Darth Vader in Star Wars: Episode V. *If attempting to un-note noted Infernal ashes on him, he will refuse, stating "My lord, those ashes could have been one of my relatives". *When asked to un-note or carry bones he says, "Bones are a tool of prayer, and demonic magic prevents me from touching them, My Lord."